


电话亭遐想

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: 4231片段遐想，接Francis在Lilly的斥责之后走出电话亭。新手上路，请注意。
Relationships: Vivid/Francis
Kudos: 3





	电话亭遐想

推开电话亭的门的Ukelele没想到面前会站着一个基金会的特工，那人手里的康德计数器发出的声音没人比他更熟悉，而另一只手上是一把珍珠柄的左轮手枪。

刚刚褪去的恐惧携带着战栗攀上Ukelele的心脏——他有三只眼睛，但他没有两颗心脏，那唯一的一颗与枪口只隔着薄薄的衣物和同样单薄的皮肉。Ukelele明白他此时应该干什么，而另外半个灵魂哭喊着“不要”，不巧的是逃脱的机会寄托在那懦弱的半个灵魂上。

这个人已经发现了他是一个绿型——这个认知简直让那个总是在哭泣的家伙蜷缩起来，好像这样就不会被找到——但不知道他还是GOC的特工。感谢基金会的优柔寡断，他希望面前这个家伙不至于立即开枪。

Vivid的精神高度集中，他对绿型的强大破坏力非常清楚，如果不是基金会比起毁灭更偏向于控制，他一定会在对方转身之前开枪。他示意对方走进电话亭，康德计数器没有变化，这个绿型在空无一人的电话亭里发挥着自己神明一般的能力，却甚至没有尝试着扭曲枪或者Vivid自己，这真奇怪，Vivid不动声色地观察着Ukelele，从同样冷漠的脸上没有得到任何收获。无论如何他看起来不是一个会束手就擒的人。

小小的电话亭对于两个成年男人来说远称不上开阔，迫于心脏上的压力Ukelele顺从地靠在了墙上，即使被发现了绿型的身份，掌握着力量的家伙仍自欺欺人般不愿露面。不错，GOC的王牌不缺少耐心，兔子被逼急的那一刻就是基金会特工的末——

“你做什么？！”过于突然的触碰使Ukelele本能地试图后退躲过基金会特工的手，但身后是墙壁的他退无可退，例行搜身防止意外袭击的基金会特工没想到他的反应这么大，险些被推开。Vivid应激地扣动扳机，康德计数器疯狂嚎叫，他听到了Ukelele的一声闷哼——现实扭曲者的能力对那柄枪不起作用，子弹干脆地贯穿了Ukelele的肩膀。

突如其来的冲突使Ukelele失去了平衡，伸出手他勉强使自己不至于向前倾倒，腿弯却突然一痛，在Ukelele反应过来之前，他对Vivid的视角由不那么略微的仰视变成了大幅度仰视，宽檐帽滑落一旁，这次Vivid的枪顶住了他的额头，蓝色与绿色的眼眸瞪着持枪者。这个奇怪的绿型松了一口气，这逃不过Vivid的观察。是因为之前的触碰？这想起来有点意思，难不成他还是个处吗？莫名其妙的想法驱动Vivid的动作，他倾身向前，握枪的手稳得没有一丝颤抖，Ukelele攥紧了拳头，不知道基金会特工又打算搞什么——直到Vivid蹲坐下来的膝盖有意无意地碾过他的性器。

Vivid看得很清楚，Ukelele几乎要弹起来。性对这个男人的刺激似乎比Vivid能够想象到的还要大得多，他从那双异色的眼睛里看到了什么东西的破碎，而在那之后似乎藏着更有趣的东西。基金会优秀特工Vivid从来不会放过任何一点可以探索的区域，仅用了万分之一秒他就决定发挥自己的挖掘精神。

当Vivid解开他的腰带时Ukelele用尽全力踹了出去，如果不是他的姿势实在不适合发力也许就不会轻易被Vivid握住拉开，现在Vivid卡在了他两腿之前，Ukelele能想到自己的表情已经开始崩坏了。

Vivid腾出一只手脱下他的裤子，Ukelele的挣扎被逼仄的环境与额前的枪支限制在了极小的范围内。Vivid偏凉的手握住了他的性器，瞬间Ukelele就变得全身僵硬，手指在敏感的器官上滑过的感觉熟悉到让他头皮发麻，他拼命向后缩，用力的肩头渗出的血和Vivid富有技巧地套弄却让他几乎只能任人宰割。Ukelele的身体颤抖着，过往的性生活给他带来的几乎全然是痛苦，但此刻生理性的快感又真实得让他无法忽略，Ukelele的外壳在夹击下破碎，Francis拱起脊背，细碎的呜咽声丝毫不落地进入了Vivid的耳朵。

“不……唔，别、请别……不要……别碰我呃！”Francis的呼吸变得紊乱，勉强发出的声音因为Mikell刻意加快的动作飘向了更高亢的音阶，泪水无法控制地掉落，Vivid诧异地挑眉，倒没想到只是摸了几下就让他变成了这个样子。他看上去一点都不像之前那个危险冷漠的人了，Vivid承认自己起了那么一点兴趣，比如说——如果操进去，他又会变成什么样子？

Francis感觉到另一只手伸向了他的股间，退无可退的他根本无法阻止Vivid的手指强势进入，约束着他的枪回到了Vivid的枪套，但Francis是没有足够的勇气挣扎的。即使只伸进了一根手指也寸步难行，Vivid尝试着动了动，立刻就感到手指被贴上来的温热肠壁越发紧密地包裹，基金会的特工没打算在劝绿型放松上费功夫，他强行挤入了第二根手指，换来Francis的一声悲鸣。手指施力破开了阻力，肠道被强硬地撑开，随后的抽插让Francis颤抖得越发厉害。他紧紧咬着下唇，直至青紫发白，被泪水模糊的视线狼狈地看向Vivid，那逆光的剪影就像他一生的挚爱，一生的噩梦——他的一生。

“Lily……是我的错……原谅我，唔嗯……原谅我啊……哈——”他语无伦次地喃喃，Vivid仅能听出他在叫什么人的名字，这可真奇怪啊，于是Vivid靠近了他的耳朵，吐出热气的嘴发出的声音刻薄如冰：“你这样的家伙，竟然也有爱人吗？一个你随时能拧成绳子的玩物，还是另一个绿型？”

Francis失神的眼睛表明他根本没法听懂Vivid在说什么，被呻吟冲击得支离破碎的求饶因颤抖的声线带出尾音，Vivid眯起眼睛，又探入一根手指。阻力已经没有刚开始那么大了，他更加细致地探索着，在指尖掠过某处凸起时Francis的双手非自觉地攀上了Vivid的肩头，Vivid感受到他无声的喘息，却撤出了手指。被拓展得松软的肠壁挽留着手指，但终究无法阻挡空虚的到来，Francis眨了眨朦胧的眼睛，连意外睁开的褐色眼睛都蒙上了水雾。意识逐渐回笼，他想要逃脱，想要拾起Ukelele的碎片，却感受到某个更加粗大炽热的物件抵上了他的后穴。

不，这不行……光是靠触觉感受就几乎让Francis尖叫着想要逃离，但浑身发软的他论力气完全不是Vivid的对手，Vivid把他按在电话亭的角落，背后粗糙的纹理激起他一个哆嗦。Vivid的性器缓慢而坚定地向前挺进着，先前并不细致的扩张显然还无法缓解入侵的痛楚，Francis下意识地蜷缩起来，就像他熟悉的性爱那样，他永远无法享受到其中的乐趣，但是Lily……Lily……不！

Vivid立刻觉察到了Francis的变化，挣扎突然变得剧烈了起来，他下意识要拔枪射击，却发现Francis布满泪痕的脸上盛满了恐惧。

“不行，Lily……她会……她会——”重新开始尖叫的康德计数器和慌乱的呢喃被突如其来的深深挺入打断，Francis脑海中海上暴风雨般纷乱的思绪顷刻间被清空，他感觉自己已经被捅穿了，剧痛宣示着此刻在自己面前的人的身份。Vivid突然开始没有顾忌地大开大合，而Francis除了瞪大眼睛发出无声的尖叫之外什么都做不到。

也许他会就这样死掉，Francis甚至产生了这样荒唐的念头，即使这个想法也只在被快感不断冲刷的头脑中存留了不到一秒，而后他发现了某些异样的东西……他从未感受到过那样的，那样强烈的，快感？

把他洞穿一般的疼痛快速消退，就好像它们不曾存在，生理盐水又开始从泪腺中涌出，陌生的快感让他无措地咬住了Vivid的肩膀，无所适从的双腿不知不觉盘上对方的腰际，除了灭顶的欢愉Francis甚至无法感受到在木料上摩擦留下新鲜血迹的肩部伤口。他无法控制自己发出破碎的呻吟，这几乎与要把他撕碎的疼痛一样让他畏惧，但Francis没法欺骗自己，毫无疑问他被毫不怜惜的操干送上了顶峰。

射精耗尽了他仅存的体力，但Vivid的动作没有一点疲软的迹象，每一次顶撞都碾过前列腺，Francis被操得不自觉挺腰，快感无止境地积累，处于不应期的性器却没法立即做出相应的反应。这无异于一场酷刑，他茫然地承受着一波波前仆后继的快感，什么时候才能结束？他再一次起了反应，甬道完全适应了Vivid的进出，也许自己此刻就像个破烂布娃娃——或者他总是如此。

是的，哦，这当然会结束。Francis再度因为Vivid的动作弓起身，汗水浸湿了他的白色衬衫。在这个基金会特工终于玩够了之后，在GOC那帮家伙终于发现少了一个队友之后，在Lily发现他杳无音讯多日之后——

如果被Lily知道了，他绝对会被杀掉……不，是生不如死。当然，他爱着她，即使被迫，他怎么能——

Francis的意识末尾是康德计数器发出的前所未有的歇斯底里叫喊。

再度睁眼时似乎并没有过很久，Francis支撑着自己爬起来，酸软的腰让他的动作不太顺利，黏湿的感觉从后穴流淌，他这才回忆起这之前发生了什么事情。那个基金会特工离开了，不知道为什么没有带走他，当然也不可能给他做什么清理。Francis勉强拾起散落一旁的衣裤，感谢他没有强行把它们撕开，Francis靠着墙壁，费力地穿戴整齐。电话亭的另一侧染上了属于其他人的血迹，他把那个家伙弄伤了？他不知道……无论如何他不能继续在这里待下去了。Francis将泪痕抹干净，把帽子扣回自己的脑袋。

Ukelele一脸漠然地走出电话亭，乘上了前往休斯顿某个绿型老巢的巴士。


End file.
